


Fancy

by KimagureMercy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A lil bit of feelings near the end, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, I wrote this for me okay., Long-Distance Relationship, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimagureMercy/pseuds/KimagureMercy
Summary: Both Akira and Makoto share an intimate moment while they are both on break. I'm terrible at summaries I wanted to write a pegging fic okay.





	Fancy

Akira discovered something about himself. He really liked femdom… Like, really liked it. There was something about Makoto and her authority, especially when her Queen persona slipped into moments like this. Their first time together she said she would take the lead and she did, surprisingly they both enjoyed it. Of course, they would switch positions get a little experimental as the years went by and they learned more about each other… What turned them on and what turned them off. But never mind that, it was Makoto's turn to be on top. It was always a treat for Akira, same goes for his beloved Queen.

With their bodies desperately clinging onto each other while their lips locked in a heated session, Makoto pulled away for a moment. A thin line of saliva briefly connected the two for a slight second. “Strip.” Her voice was stern, it never ceased to cause a pleasurable shiver run down Akira’s spine. But he nodded and did as he was told, stripping each article of himself until stark naked in front of his girl-- No wait, Queen. “Good boy. On your knees, you know the drill.” There was that authoritativeness Akira loved and adored.

Ryuji often joked about Akira being totally whipped by Makoto. It may seem that way, but Akira didn't seem to mind it. Because she has her moments where Akira would fluster her easily and get rid of that uptight ‘tude for a few moments. And he was the only one who got to see those said moments; bonus points if she was in front of the gang. Embarrassing Makoto was always fun; perhaps that was Joker's doing but who knows… One might say, Akira was a bit of a sadomasochist when it came to teasing her. Though, right now that masochistic side of him was out. 

Akira was on his knees on the floor, licking his lips in heated anticipation for what was coming next. Eager eyes darted towards Makoto's body...Just watching; he was getting impatient, he wanted to do something just anything for his Queen. Soon enough, Makoto scoots herself onto the edge of the bed while hiking up her skirt and spreading her legs a bit. She didn't need to say anything; Akira caught the signal. "Use your mouth." Her voice broke the silence between them which earned her an enthusiastic nod from her boyfriend. And with that, Akira moved in between her legs and got to work with removing her skirt and leggings. 

"You certainly seem quite energetic, Akira." 

"How could I not be? It's been a while since we've done this...You being busy with Uni and all that.”

Her gentle hand rested on top of Akira’s curly locks, running her slender fingers through it. A soft giggle followed after his comment. “Fair enough, but don’t get too excited. We are only getting started after all...” Then a playful purr was heard from her; if she was satisfied then he gets his pleasure. That’s how it worked between them, fair on both ends. 

"Right, I know…" That was Queen speaking, but she was right. Don't get too excited or they'll have to end this early and she'll be spoiled rotten, leaving Akira to relief himself; with Makoto watching, of course. But that wasn't the deal now. Akira finally pulled off her panties and tossed them into the pile of clothes on the floor, and found himself staring at her core… It glistened slightly. Leaning in he flicked tongue against her folds, swiping it down and up her quivering slit and tasting her essence. Soft little hums were made against Makoto's pussy as Akira eagerly ate her out. 

The queen herself brought a hand over her mouth, silencing herself from getting any louder. She knew how Akira could be...He always went above and beyond her expectations. Then he brought his fingers into the mix. They had slipped inside of her core while his lips softly sucked on a sensitive nub. Akira watched her… Her dominant queen facade slowly fading but it was still holding up. A smirk formed on his lips it was always nice to see her falter with her Queen persona when the did something like this. 

Soon enough Makoto let out a high pitched squeal as she released her essence into her boyfriend's mouth. A little messy, but Akira didn't seem to mind one bit of it. He eagerly ate up what she let out, licking her clean of her messy orgasm, leaving her folds slick with his own saliva. Akira was always eager to please after all! "So...How was it, good?" A smug grin followed his question and Makoto just pouted with a slight blush on her face. Of course, it was good, though she would never admit it out loud...No matter how many times Akira asks. One of these days, he’ll get her to say it, for now, Akira will just take the words out of Makoto’s mouth. 

“I’m taking that face as a yes.” A small accomplishment for him. However, Makoto still had the reigns so he won’t push it. “What next, Your Highness?”

Brushing off her embarrassment she went back to being Queen. The one who was pulling the strings of this whole little fling. “You know what’s next. Have you prepared yourself? Or shall I do it for you?” She looked over to his desk with a black box on top of it that was locked contained a certain toy. As much as she loved pegging her boyfriend, prepping was always nice too….Akira was quite vocal when she prepared him for that toy, especially when she got the chance to tease him while doing it. And wiping that smug grin off his face was a bonus too. 

“You came on late notice-- I didn’t have time.” His voice cracked… Did he want Makoto to prep him? That answer was yes, yes he did. A sly get small smirk appeared on Makoto’s lips. Seems like he enjoyed getting toyed with the tips of her fingers. “It was on purpose. Now, you know what to do. Come join me.” 

She patted the free spot next to her before getting up and unlocking the box and grabbing a tube of lubricant from it. While she did that Akira obediently listened to her orders getting into a position to where she could prepare him properly; because going straight in with the toy would just be painful and… Akira needed to walk. Anyway, Akira was bent over with his upper half resting against the bed while his rear was up in the air facing Makoto. He was the type not show his face while he bottomed-- It was just a preference… And well, the face he made wasn’t very attractive. Makoto, on the other hand, found them rather cute whenever she got the chance to catch a glimpse. Maybe if she was lucky today Makoto could convince Akira to face her. “That’s a good boy…” She cooed while looking at his position once she was done coating her digits. 

With her fingers covered in the lube she brought her hand over to Akira's rear end. The tip of her finger carefully circled the tight ring of muscle before it pushed inside of it.. The cold wet substance made him jolt slightly, it was sudden but something he was used to. Though, it has been quite a while since they've both done this. "Fuck.." A muffled curse was heard from Akira. The single digit stretched him slightly and it stung a bit, not a bad way at least. Soon, a second finger had pushed inside, stretching him in a scissor-like motion. Makoto watched Akira...His legs were trembling and his face buried into a pillow, muffling those whines and whimpers that were coming out of his mouth. 

Not the reaction she wanted, Makoto-- No, Queen knew that Akira was a lot more expressive she just has to push him a little more. A third finger had entered and started spread inside of Akira, stretching the tight heat even wider. “M-Mako..Please!” Akira’s head shot up as the three digits spread him. Makoto’s three fingers were so dangerously close to that one little spot...Akira opted for pushing himself onto her fingers but...She was in control. He had to be patient or she’d just leave him empty and with an aching erection that he needed to take care of. And that’s the last thing he wanted. 

“What is it, Akira? Use your words.” 

She curled her fingers inside him, teasing him a bit. With her other hand, Makoto lazily stroked his stiff cock that hung low between his legs. He was leaking so much just from her fingers inside of him, oddly enough she found it adorable. Akira’s legs were about to give out… The friction around his throbbing length that had been neglected until now was enough to make him burst, despite the strokes being slow and soft. 

“I-I want..Them-- Nngh!”

Her the tips of her index finger and thumb pinched the swollen tip. Cutting him off from his breathy sentence.

“Want what, darling?”

The fingers inside of Akira ceased their movements and just stayed there. The stretched pucker desperately contracting around her fingers, almost like Akira was trying to urge her to move them. She knew what her boyfriend wants, but she wasn’t going to satisfy him just yet. It wasn’t every day that she got to see Akira like this even when they were alone. Makoto might as well have her fun, no? It wasn’t exactly torture in a way since Akira was enjoying it so much, but it was so obvious that he wanted more. He just needed to say it. 

“Want...deeper--Ghn!.” A hitched breath. Makoto spreads her fingers slightly, stretching the tight heat once more. Were his sadistic tendencies rubbing off on her? Perhaps. 

“Push-- Push them deeper...Please..” That’s all she needed to hear. In one swift yet gentle movement, Makoto pushed her fingers in deeper. They hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Akira, earning herself a loud deep throaty moan from her boyfriend. Can you be attracted to someone’s voice? Because she was definitely attracted to it right now. 

"Look at me, Akira." 

Akira gave a weak nod in response to her order and looked back at her from over his shoulder. Cheeks flushed, eyes on the brink of tears from all Makoto's teasing, and mouth agape with only soft whimpers and moans coming out from it. Those moans would get louder every time she would press down on his prostate. Definitely a nice look on him. But she’ll give him what he wanted, or rather what they both wanted. Makoto had teased him long enough and he was obedient about it. 

Besides, she wanted to etch that cute submissive look in her head before they part ways. And so, Makoto finally freed Akira from her dreadful teasing and got up from the bed.

“On your back, darling. I want to look at you while we do this.” She opened the box once more revealing the harness and the toy that was attached to it. Instinctively, Akira got on his back spreading his legs and raising them to a position to where the toy could easily enter him. God, he's been waiting for this for so long. As much as he liked using the toy on himself… Akira preferred it when Makoto used it on him. If he said it out loud it would sound cliche, but he felt more connected to her; even if it was just silicone shaped like a dick. Just something about it made it… more intimate. A sense of trust and connection.

And now it was finally time, Makoto had readied herself with the harness with the toy attached to it. She made her way over to Akira, stripping the rest of her clothes off her; which was just her top and a bra she wore, but it wouldn't be fair if Akira was the only one that was nude. Though, that doesn't really matter right now at least. With that, she joined her eager boyfriend on the bed..One hand on the silicone toy while the other rested firmly on his hip. 

"Tell me if it gets too much." Safety precautions, Makoto knew Akira could handle it but she couldn't help but to be worried. Since she couldn't really feel it herself. As long as they both have a good time, that's all that really matters, right?

"We've done this a bunch, Mako...No need to worry about me, and you should know me by now. I like a little pain~” A chuckle followed his comment as he brought his hand over to her face, cupping a cheek in his hand to reassure her. Which earned him a giggle and a playful slap to the arm from Makoto. It wasn’t a lie-- Akira was a bit of a masochist when it came to Makoto. Though, that was a story for another day. 

“But I’ll be fine. Promise.” 

“Good. Just use the safe word, okay?” 

With a nod coming from Akira they were both ready. Holding the fake phallus in place Makoto eased the toy into his entrance, her eyes focused both on the toy and her boyfriend’s reaction. Slow and steady, the toy began to penetrate Akira...He could feel himself stretching himself wider now. His eyes shut tight at the feeling of being stretched so wide, mouth agape once more. "S-Stop.. Stop being so careful with it, Mako.." He was getting greedy with it already. Makoto didn't blame Akira, he waited so long for them to be together again. Considering his request Makoto pushed the toy all the way in, up to it’s hilt. Then pulled out and pushed back in, keeping a steady pace for her boyfriend to enjoy. And Akira? He was living for it. The only noises he could make were just throaty moans as the toy reached the deepest part of him. God, he only hopes that he can walk by the end this. 

Makoto’s eyes focused on Akira as she used the strap on him… Akira was the textbook definition of a pretty boy. No matter what state he was in.. beaten and bruised, sleepy, and even this! Akira face filled with immense pleasure and submission and covered in his sweat because of her… Makoto couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Just complete eye-candy. Consider herself lucky for having such a pretty boy of a boyfriend.

Her hands reached over to hold Akira’s. Her slender fingers tightly laced around his own as her body began to loom over Akira’s. Her body comfortably pressed against his own, her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. At this moment, her thrusts became harsher inside of Akira… Wanting him to savour and remember this heated moment between them before he leaves again. 

The slap of Makoto hips aggressively pounding against Akira’s ass echoed throughout the empty attic, along with Akira’s moans and curses. As much as Akira wanted this he couldn’t just leave Makoto hanging; it would be ungentlemanly of him! “M-Mako… Let me..” Letting go of one her hands, he brought his hand behind her ass and reached lower. His calloused fingers stroked at her wet folds before plunging them into her, moving them in and out her. Makoto herself loved it, she even spreads her own legs just by a bit for easier access. Their movements eventually matched each other. Eager and desperate thrusts and strokes on both their heated loins, only made their little session even more electric. 

How long have they been so intimate with each other? The distance was the only obstacle that was in their ways. It was bittersweet to say the least, but moments like this? Make it last. Whether it be them just going on a simple date, hanging out in his attic, and even them indulging in their sexual desires. Physical contact is what both craved the most. And that’s what they both got in the end of this short visit. When would they feel like this again? Who knows. Both the Fool and his Queen wanted to live in the moment right now, and put their worries aside.

Both Makoto and Akira’s lips found each other again, both of them losing themselves in a feverish and desperate kiss. Akira’s arms wrapped around Makoto’s slender frame while her arms clung onto his neck. And soon enough, they both climaxed together.. Their moans both muffled by their liplocking. Both of their bodies riddled with their sweat and cum… Gross, but satisfying in a way. Makoto the toy pulled out of Akira and threw it aside to god knows where and went back to lazily cuddling her boyfriend. A quick nap was much needed after their fling…

And a shower. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title and I was listening to TWICE's Fancy while writing this. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcome!   
> My twitter is @Kimagure_Mercy, send me some opinions and comments on there too!


End file.
